The Web Of Spider-Man 4 (2025 Video Game)
The Web Of Spider-Man 4 is an open-world action adventure, stealth/combat, and story-driven video game based on the Marvel Comics character, Spider-Man, releasing in 2025, and is the sequel to 2017's The Web Of Spider-Man, 2020's The Web Of Spider-Man 2, and 2022's highly successful The Web Of Spider-Man 3. With the series closing a story trilogy with the last three games, this fourth installment will be very much expanded, like the others expanded from their predecessors. Insomniac Games makes a return at E3 2024, where they announce their development team for this fourth installment, with 2k Games publishing the game, with this one being their last published Spider-Man game. Brian Allgeier returns to direct this game and presents himself at E3 2024. With Xbox One and Playstation 4 nearing the end of their life cycle around this time, Allgeier proudly introduces the even more enhanced graphics in which Xbox 720 and Playstation 5 hold for the game. However, Allgeier did reveal that the game will not be released on Xbox One and Playstation 4, as he wants to keep the game's graphics engine stable and up-to-date. At E3, Allgeier explains that this game is even more wildly expanded from The Web Of Spider-Man 3 due to the amount of playable characters, a wider story arc and villains, introducing Hobgoblin and the Sinister Six, as well as the map expanding to the greater Queens area and even Brooklyn, New York. The combat system is enhanced and the upgrading system is more stable for each playable character, especially Spider-Man. The game will release on November 10th, 2025 for the United Kingdom and Australia, while releasing on November 17th, 2025 for the United States. WARNING THIS IDEA BELONGS TO HASAMU JENKINS. DO NOT EDIT HIS WORK OR YOU WILL BE REPORTED. IF YOU WANT TO ASK HIM, JUST ASK HASAMU JENKINS ON HIS BOARD AND HE WILL BE THE ONE TO DECIDE. I KNOW ALL Y'ALL INTERNET TROLLS WHO ARE 70 AND STILL LIVING WITH YOUR MOMMY AND DADDY HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO IN LIFE, BUT PLEASE; THIS IS A SITE WHERE FOLKS SHARE IDEAS ON TOPICS THEY LOVE. Rating M (Mature) for Blood, Violence, Dark Themes, Drugs, & Alcohol Gameplay Dynamics * The combat system now has combos for Spider-Man, where he can perform combos whenever his meter bar becomes fire and can perform parkour takedown moves, as well as agile moves that require memorization of pushing buttons together on both the Xbox 720 and Playstation 5. Insomniac revealed that they want the player to have more fun then they ever did to fight enemies. * Due to the storyline in the game and the multiple gang affiliations, there are gang hideouts to complete in the game, ranging from Spider-Man having the option to stealth take them down or go in loud, which will affect how many upgrades the player acquires, depending on how well they do on a certain gang hideout. * Like The Web Of Spider-Man 3, during missions where Spider-Man is not the only playable character, the player can switch between characters and perform unique team takedowns. * Brooklyn, New York and the greater Queens, New York is added to the map, making the world a lot bigger than the three other predecessors * The player now has the option to replay missions and earn Gold Rewards for achievements and trophies on Xbox 720 and Playstation 5, as well as earning all their rewards to unlock more alternate suits. * The player now has the ability to craft their own alternate suit with the "Web Parts System". To get Web Parts, the player must do the side quests, help out around the crime with the city (e.g. gang hideouts, etc.), and get gold rewards on the main missions. The more web parts equals to the more advantage the player receives when building their customized alternate suit. * First-person is added to this game if the player wants to feel like Spider-Man. Although it is much harder, it comes with rewards and therefore more alternate suits and special side missions, as well as other activities to do around the city. Characters Playable Characters * Peter Parker/Spider-Man '''(Josh Keaton) * '''Felicia Hardy/Black Cat (four missions, story pack DLC, challenge pack DLC, and playable anytime during open world) * Flash Thompson/Agent Venom (five missions, story pack DLC, challenge pack DLC, and playable after completion of the main story) * Matt Murdock/Daredevil (two missions, story pack DLC, challenge pack DLC, and playable after completing of the main story) * Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven The Hunter (two missions, story pack DLC, and challenge pack DLC) * Roderick Kingsley/Hobgoblin ''' (one mission, story pack DLC, and challenge pack DLC) * '''Norman Osborn/The Green Goblin (one mission, story pack DLC, and challenge pack DLC) * Ned Leeds/Hobgoblin '(one mission and skin challenge pack DLC) * '''Spinner '(challenge pack DLC) Protagonists * '''Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Josh Keaton) * Felicia Hardy/Black Cat '(Tara Strong) * '''Flash Thompson/Agent Venom '(Troy Baker) * 'Matt Murdock/Daredevil '(Charlie Cox) * 'Luke Cage '(Mike Colter) Main Story Antagonists * '''Roderick Kingsley/Hobgoblin * Norman Osborn/The Green Goblin * Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven The Hunter * Dmitri Smerdyakov/Chameleon * Ned Leeds/Hobgoblin * The Foreigner * Jason Macendale/Jack O'Lantern * Quetin Beck/Mysterio * Adrian Toomes/The Vulture * Aleksei Sytevich/Rhino * Fancy Dan/Ricochet * Mark Raxton/Molten Man * Abe Jenkins/Beetle * Flint Marko/Sandman * Aaron Davis/Prowler * Alex O'Hirn/RHINO * Tony Masters/Taskmaster * Max Dillon/Electro * Walter Hardy/The Burglar Side Story Antagonists * Norton Fester/Looter * Cletus Kasady/Carnage * Morris Bench/Hydro-Man * Calypso * Jon Fortunato * Cain Marko/Juggernaut * Spinner * Melvin Potter/The Gladiator * Adrian Toomes/The Vulture * Vincent Stegron/Stegron * Cottonmouth * Steven Hudak/Scorcher * John Jameson/Man-Wolf * Phineas Mason/The Tinkerer * Flint Marko/Sandman * Aleksei Sytevich/Rhino * Curt Connors/The Lizard * Doppelganger * Frederick Foswell/Crime Master * Morlun * Spinner * Eric Brooks/Blade * Frank Castle/The Punisher * Spider-Fraud * Hammerhead * Alex O'Hirn/RHINO * Aaron Davis/Prowler * Silvio Manfredi/Silvermane * Walter Hardy/The Burglar Supporting Characters * Harry Osborn * Mary Jane Watson * Ned Leeds * Miles Morales * Norman Osborn * Captain Jean DeWolffe * Detective Yuri Wantanabe * Glory Grant Leeds * Gabriella Leeds * Richard Parker * Dr. Mendel Stromm * Flash Thompson * Aunt May * J. Jonah Jameson * Felicia Hardy * Matt Murdock Synopsis Two years in the aftermath of the horrific symbiotic war that left New York in shackles, 22-year old Peter Parker is now a matured and more experienced Wall-Crawler; with his new job and completely new life, Peter befriends beautiful redhead known as Mary Jane Watson, who he quickly falls in love with. With the Osborns returning from Europe and Peter reuniting with Harry, New York is met with a fresh face; Roderick Kingsley, in whom Peter remembers from past fights in his Spider-Man persona. Kingsley proposes a plan; the City of Tomorrow, a project supported by the higher ups of New York to get New York back in shape and change the city for the betterment of the people after what the people witnessed two years ago during Venom's reign. Spider-Man tries to intervene and encounters the Green Goblin once more, who comes back to haunt Spider-Man of his dark past. Spider-Man is left with having an all-out war with the new team of supervillains known as the Sinister Six and their ruthless leader, Kraven the Hunter, as well as a psychological battle with himself and his closest allies. Spider-Man must race against time to stop the City of Tomorrow and stop the future of New York from going dark... Main Missions (Unlike what I did with The Web Of Spider-Man 1, 2, and 3, I am going to just shorten the main missions section by listing what happens from mission-to-mission through numbers. It'll definitely be shorter than what I did before, but I will still explain what happens in each mission; Just in a more conventional way.)